Vladof
Vladof is a weapon manufacturer in Borderlands, Borderlands 2, Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel and Borderlands 3. Vladof weapons tend to have lower accuracy but also have an extremely high rate of fire compared to other guns of similar level rating. Their firearms can often be identified by an orange/brown finish, with grey or white accents. They follow a Russian and East European themed naming scheme. Vladof weapons' boosts to rate of fire are calculated in a manner that causes guns with a lower baseline rate of fire to gain a larger boost, and weapons with a larger baseline rate of fire to gain a smaller boost. Products Vladof manufactures assault shotguns, machine guns, machine pistols, repeaters, rocket launchers, and pump-action sniper rifles. The following are made by Vladof in Borderlands. weapons: *Combat Rifle - The Chopper (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx only) *Machine Pistol - The Clipper weapons: *Combat Rifle - Revolution *Machine Pistol - Vengeance *Repeater Pistol - Rebel *Rocket Launcher - Mongol *Shotgun - Hammer *Sniper Rifle - Surkov Class mods: *Berserker - Berserker • Skirmisher *Hunter - Gunslinger • Hunter *Soldier - Rifleman • Support Gunner • Patriot Vladof Loyalty Grenade mods: *Proximity Mine - Explosive, Corrosive, Incendiary, Shock Shields: *Fire Burst • Wave • Nova weapons: *Repeater Pistol - Stalker (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx only) Weapon Tiers *Vladof Peasants = Level 13-21 *Vladof Peoples = Level 22-30 *Vladof Workers = Level 31-39 *Vladof Soldiers = Level 40-47 *Vladof Patriots = Level 48+ Notes *Brick's starting weapon, the SG11 Busted Shotgun, is the only combat shotgun manufactured by Vladof. *Roland's starting weapon, the CR20 Rusty Machine Gun, is the only combat rifle made by Vladof. Proof of this is the CR in the title, which is normally found on Dahl, Hyperion, and Tediore rifles. This is also the only combat rifle that does not have a scope. Quotes *"Vladof. You don't need to be a better shot, you just need to shoot more bullets!" - Marcus Kincaid *"Want to shoot a lot of bullets really fast? Vladof has your needs covered!" - Marcus Kincaid *"Why aim when you can spray? No one is faster than a Vladof!" (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) *"Remember, shooting faster means killing faster. And no one's faster than a Vladof." (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) *"Vladof ... For the Revolution!" (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) *"Vladof ... the fastest guns in the universe." (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) Vladof weapons tend to have a higher rate of fire than any other manufacturer. Vladof weapons with multiple barrels sometimes feature increasing fire rates as the trigger is held. Vladof launchers can have the special ability "reduced ammo consumption", which means that every third shot fired is not deducted from either the magazine or the player's ammo stock. This is coupled with lower base damage, though the overall destructive capacity of the weapon remains roughly the same as an equivalent launcher from most other manufacturers. The reduced ammo consumption effect appears to dominate the increased ammo consumption of E-tech weapons, and interacts strangely with character skill or class mod properties that adjust magazine size. Launchers will sometimes reach zero rounds in the magazine and fail to reload automatically, and switching weapons while a 'ghost round' is in the launcher's chamber will sometimes outright prevent ammo consumption on the other weapon until the character again uses a Vladof launcher to restore normal ammunition behavior. It is possible that the Vladof launcher's mechanism has less to do with providing a free round after two normal shots, and more to do with firing two-thirds of a rocket per shot. The bugs may simply be the result of the game not responding properly to fractional bullet counts. Vladof sniper rifles have a chance to spawn with drum magazines, which can increase the clip size to usually 12 rounds, and in rare cases upwards of 20 rounds, making them the highest capacity sniper rifles in the game. Products The following are items made by Vladof in Borderlands 2. weapons *Pistols • Anarchist • Assassin • Fighter • TMP • Troublemaker *Assault rifles • Guerilla • Renegade • Rifle • Rocketeer • Spinigun *Sniper rifles • Bratchny • Droog • Horrorshow • Pooshka *Rocket launchers • Glory • Hero • RPG • Vanquisher weapons *Pistols – Dart • Spiker *Assault rifles – Blaster *Sniper rifles – Moloko *Rocket launchers – Topneaa weapons *Pistols – Veritas *Assault rifles – Hail • Kitten • Rapier weapons *Pistols – Infinity *Assault rifles – Shredifier *Sniper rifles – Lyuda *Rocket launchers – Mongol weapons *Pistols – Stinger *Assault rifles – Lead Storm *Sniper rifles – Patriot weapons *Pistols – Stalker Class mods *Anarchist • Gunner • Hoarder • Legendary Anarchist • Legendary Hoarder • Monk • Stalker • Trickster Grenade mods * • • • • The Electric Chair • Antifection Shields * • • • • Prefixes *Rocket launchers with Bandit grip (bladed) always receive the Revolt prefix even with elemental capacitor present. Gun Appearance by Quality * weapons Rusted, pale grey metal and pale brown wood, often with the Vladof star-in-V logo on the magazine. * weapons Wood and dark gunmetal finish, similar to that of an AK-47. * weapons Grey-black gunmetal marked with a red hammer and sickle logo. * weapons Extremely shiny, silvery gunmetal with a logo consisting of a bright red double-headed imperial eagle with a Vladof star-in-V superimposed over it. Elemental weapons will have inserts in the color of their respective elemental capacitor. * weapons Weapons with the prefix Garnet have reflective dark-red color with orange inserts. Elemental weapons will have these inserts in the color of their respective elemental capacitor. This appearance cannot be found in rocket launchers or E-tech weaponry. * weapons E-tech weapons have the same color scheme as Purple weapons. * weapons Stinger Seraph pistol and Patriot sniper rifle have shiny light-blue color scheme with white elements. Lead Storm assault rifle is matte painted in drab olive-green with dark-grey elements on stock, grip and top cover. It sports the Vladof star-in-V logo on the magazine. *Pearlescent weapons Stalker's skin is that of a purple Vladof weapon. Notes *Vladof uses Nadsat for their sniper rifle titles (e.g. Horrorshow, Droog) and prefixes (e.g. "Bolshoy," "Gromky," "Bolnoy"). The fictional Nadsat dialect was created by Anthony Burgess in his 1962 novel ''A Clockwork Orange''. *Vladof skins are most often black or grey in color and often continue the eastern European theme the guns have had since the first game. *Vladof weapons sights keep up a particular aesthetic; launcher sights are vertical and rounded scopes, pistols have an elongated scope that increases accuracy, rifle scopes are a reflex sight with a smaller iron preceding it, and sniper rifles have a blank, thin scope with a bulbous end. Trivia *The company is based on Kalashnikov Concern, being based on Russia and its weapons having low accuracy, a feature which the AK models were wrongly accused of. *It is revealed through radio ads in Borderlands 2 that the founder of the company is comrade Vladof. *The Vladof trailer for Borderlands 2 uses the Soviet Union National Anthem. *A Bubble for your Thoughts challenge reveals that Vladof's full name is Ivan Vladof and Nurse Nina is his missing sister. Quotes *"This is Comrade Vladof, the voice of the revolution! Now is the time to strike! Use our high fire-rate weapons to topple the oppressors and take back your rightful freedoms! Listen well, brothers and sisters: if your finger ever leaves the trigger, their boots shall never leave your neck." (Radio advertisement) *"In these trying times, the Vladof corporation is certain of one thing, and one thing only: they are coming. Coming to take your food. Your home. Your loved ones. Perhaps not today, perhaps not tomorrow, but soon. And as they sharpen their swords and smile through their teeth at their subjects, Vladof has only one question to ask: will you be ready to fight back?" (Radio advertisement) *"The Vladof corporation reminds you that there are only two types of people in the universe: the oppressors, and the oppressed. The oppressors cannot be swayed with words, cannot be bargained with. There is only one way to stop your corporate dictators: bloody, bloody revolution. You must drown your oppressors in a storm of bullets! You will bury them under an avalanche of lead! And as you topple their towers of money and lies, they shall look down into the mobs of the disenfranchised and see one brand of weapon in every hand: Vladof! Vladof! Vladof!" (Radio advertisement) Media Vladof Poster.jpg|Vladof Poster Borderlands 2 - Vladof Weapons Video In addition to their full range of pistols, assault rifles, sniper rifles, and rocket launchers, Vladof products in The Pre-Sequel include items listed below. Products weapons *Pistols – Angry TMP *Assault Rifles – Angry Renegade • Hail • Ice Scream • Ol'Painful *Sniper Rifles – The Machine weapons *Pistols – Proletarian Revolution *Assault rifles – Shredifier *Sniper rifles – Longnail *Rocket launchers – Berrigan Class mods * • Dominator • Mistress • Paragon Grenade mods * • • • • Shields *Absorb Shield • • Oz Kits * • Clear Skies • Strafing Run Prefixes Weapon prefixes remain generally the same as in Borderlands 2 with slag weapons being replaced with cryo weapons. Weapons without weapon accessory but with cryo elemental capacitor have prefixes listed below. Only exception to this are rocket launchers with Bandit grip which always receive the Revolt prefix even with elemental capacitor present. Usage Vladof weapons are essentially unchanged from Borderlands 2. Quotes *"This Comrade Vladof! Now is the time to throw off your shackles and use our high-throughput weapons to liberate yourselves from your oppressors! May your finger never leave the trigger!" (Radio advertisement) *"Comrade Vladof addressing you! The people can overcome their oppressors only by banding together in large numbers, just like the high rate-of-fire of Vladof weapons! Except the people are BULLETS!" (Radio advertisement) *"Hello friends, Comrade Vladof speaking to you. DROWN YOUR FASCIST OPPRESSORS IN A SEA OF BULLETS DELIVERED AT AN ULTRA-HIGH RATE OF FIRE! FREEDOM IS YOURS! TAKE IT! VLADOF!" (Radio advertisement) The company's main gimmick has remained unchanged, keeping the signature high fire-rate on all weapons but now have the gimmick of having a secondary weapon attached to the main weapon. Secondary Weapon Fire Mode Vladof weapons have various underbarrel attachments that offer a different way of dealing damage. On assault and sniper rifles switching modes is represented by rotating the barrel so that the currently active option is on top – with exception of the bipod attachment. Vladof underbarrel attachments include: Pistols: *Taser Tasers fire in a slight arc and will continuously deal damage to both enemies directly hit and enemies around the taser itself, which means even missed tasers can still do damage if the user can keep enemies in the taser's vicinity. Uses ammunition from the character's ammo reserve rather than the current magazine, and regenerates itself after a few seconds. *Zip Rockets This attachment fires tiny rockets in a straight line. It has its own magazine which will regenerate after a short time. *Second Barrel A secondary barrel below the regular one. The barrels rotate after every shot, increasing the fire rate of the weapon. This attachment is automatic and can't be toggled. Assault rifles: *Grenade Launcher Does not draw from the current magazine and has a varying maximum of grenades that can be launched at one time. Regenerates one grenade at a time. * Secondary Chain Gun Barrel A weapon with a chain gun barrel can have a secondary one as an attachment. By default, only the upper one is active. On mode switch they will rotate by 90°, activating them both for increased fire rate. Ammo consumption and recoil will increase with the fire rate as well. Assault rifles and sniper rifles: * Bipod Switching modes deploys a bipod that drastically improves handling and accuracy, but reduces movement and aim speed. *Shotgun Possesses variable projectile counts and pellet damage statistics, and like the grenade launcher attachment, the weapon regenerates one shotgun round at a time separate from the main magazine but will draw each round from the user's current ammo reserves. Each shot of the shotgun will take one bullet. Sniper rifles: * Rockets Similar to the assault rifle's grenade launcher, this attachment grants additional explosive projectiles. The amount of rockets can vary. Heavy weapons: * Micro-Rockets This alters the method of projectile delivery, rather than being an alternate weapon attached and draws from the current magazine of the weapon. Fires a swarm of smaller missiles to bombard an area instead of a single large rocket. * Big-Boy Rocket The damage dealt by this single rocket is at least double, and sometimes triple that of the normal rocket fired. Regenerates its round relatively slowly, but does draw from reserve ammo pool and not the current magazine. *Mortar Designed to assault enemies behind cover. Regenerates its round relatively slowly, but does draw from reserve ammo pool and not the current magazine. Products weapons *Pistols • Creech • Kot • Moloko • Pushdug *Assault Rifle • Bezoomy • Burzum • Oddy-knocky • Shlaga • Maslo *Sniper Rifles • Bratchny • Droog • Ghaash • Pooshka *Rocket Launchers • Bagronk • Gruppa • Strack • Vred weapons *Pistols – Bone Shredder • The Leech *Assault Rifles – Big Succ *Sniper Rifles – Cold Shoulder *Rocket launchers – weapons *Pistols – Infinity • Magnificent *Assault Rifles – Damned • Faisor • Lucian's Call • Ogre • Sickle • Shredifier • The Dictator *Sniper Rifles – Lyuda *Rocket launchers – ION CANNON • Jericho • Mongol Grenade Mods * • • • • • • • • uk:Владоф ru:Владоф fr:Vladof: Category:Manufacturers Category:Vladof